FFXII: Prompts
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: A collaboration of prompts I've received/one-shots I've written so far for characters from FFXII. Will be heavily Ashe and Balthier. Most humorous, some sad, some set in the past... It all depends on what I'm sent.
1. Dances- Younger Ashe and Balthier

She knew how highly improper it would for her to throw her arms around him, but she wished to. Her face flushed for even thinking this, she was happily engaged after all. But still… she had danced in the moonlight with this man, and he had stolen her heart, a heart that was to belong to another.

Ashelia fidgeted in her seat throughout the banquet. The Empress of Archades was a very beautiful woman, but she had the eyes of a snake, and her tongue was as sharp as a blade. However, the woman was completely different to her sons, doting on them with affections. Ashe wished to dance, simply to get away from this confusing woman at the table with her.

But this was not the only cause of her fidgeting. She had thought, perhaps, he would be here. Her late night dance partner, who spun her slowly in the moonlight. And there he was. She had seen him, and he had smirked at her. Now she was sitting here fighting the urge to rush to his table and speak with him.

Ffamran Bunansa, a judge of Archades. He had stolen her heart with a dance and a simply brushing of his lips on her hand.

"Are you alright?" Rasler asked from her side, the voice of her betrothed causing her to snap out of her daydream. "Will you be well enough to dance, or shall I escort you to your room?"

"I am fine. Lost in thought," She squeezed his hand, playing her role well. "One year and we shall be wed. Do you not find yourself caught up in these thoughts?"

Rasler shook his head and smiled, buying her lie. "It is not a thought men ponder, Ashelia. Now come, the ballroom is open, and I would love it if you would join me on the floor."

Stealing a glance toward her judge, and realizing he was no longer at his table, she nodded and allowed her betrothed to lead her to the dance floor.

They danced for quite a while before a young Rozarrian woman asked Ashelia if it would be alright if she cut in. She had smiled and allowed it, relieved she could finally go off in search of Ffamran.

"And this-" Ashe heard as she made her way across the room, "is the Duchess Serena. Your mother wished for me to introduce you to her." Judge Bunansa stood next to the youngest Solidor child and a small girl.

"She is but a child," Larsa Solidor said.

Ffamran laughed. "As are you." He turned his head then, and locked eyes with his princess.

"Lord Larsa, have you yet met the Princess of Dalmasca?" He asked the boy.

"No, is that she? She bears a striking resemblance to her ancestors in my history book."

"Yes, this lovely woman is the princess," Ffamran brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, causing her to blush. "Princess, this is Larsa Solidor. However, I'm afraid you won't get to speak much. I was cut sort of a dance by this woman last we met, and I intend to finish my turn as her partner."

The judge led the Princess onto the floor, and finally they could complete the dance which would forever lock the other in their hearts.


	2. Pantie Raid

She did not like finding her small-clothes scattered about. However, there was one thing she disliked more than that. Discovering it was that was Balthier who had done so, and that he had also stolen some of said panties.

"I thought pirates only collected treasure." Ashe crossed her arms, glaring at the pirate who was holding her favorite lacy pair of panties in his hand and wearing the matching bra on his head as a hat.

Balthier stretched out, reclined on his bed. "Ah, but my dear Princess, these are actually quite valuable. Imagine the gil I could make selling the Queen's underwear in the market."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I wouldn't?" He raised an eyebrow. "Princess, this sounds profiting for me. Think about it for a moment. The hero of Bahamut who is now well known, and known to be close to the queen, selling her panties. Why, people might believe us lovers. Imagine all those political pompous old men on your council hearing about that. Their reactions would be most worth it."

Now knowing he was kidding, Ashe sighed. "How did you manage to get into my room?"

"I have my ways," He smirked. "I feel some day my sneaking into your room might have it's useful purposes…"

Wack! Ashe flung one of his pillows at his face.

"Now that was uncalled for!" He protested as Ashe gathered her undergarments and left.

The next morning he awoke to find himself covered by Vaan and Basch's underwear, which he would admit a rather daring move for the Princess to make in this battle, and Ashe's panties sewn into a single object with a note.

"Now I couldn't go wearing anything that a skypirate had touched, lest the scandal you see, so I made you a top out of my panties since you seem to like them so much. Enjoy, and perhaps if you tell me how you managed to get into my room, I shall tell you how I got into yours, seeing as it might have useful purposes like this in the future."

He smirked. This could get very fun, very flirtatious, and very devious, very quickly.

Perhaps next time he would steal a bit of her clothing as well, and then wait for her move.


	3. What Could've Been Said

"If only I had the chance to say this then…"

A lone figure knelt upon a grave site, eyes watering.

"Then again, how was I to know if you wouldn't have thought me foolish. You intrigued me from the moment we first met in the waterway, and captured my heart through our travels."

The tears streamed harder. "But now you're gone… Gone in such an unfair manner! Damn it Ashe! I should have been there!" Balthier's voice dropped to a whisper. "I should have been there to protect you… At least I got the satisfaction of seeing those bastards hang for what they did to you."

He shuddered, remembering the sight of Ashe's lifeless form, an image so horrible he broke down at the sight of it. Penelo had fainted when she saw just what those men had done to her friend, Vaan looking on with anger and pain. Fran had let a few tears leak from her eyes, and Basch had grown pale, excusing himself from the room.

His hands traced the engraving on her tombstone. "But just the thought of those… those scoundrels even being near you… Why wasn't I there! Why couldn't I have stayed as you asked! Why…? Why…"

A hand was lightly placed on his shoulder and he jumped, not realizing his partner had approached. "You must go… The guards shall soon be near."

"Let them find me here… I don't care."

Fran sighed in concern. "She would not wish to see you like this…"

"Damn it Fran! How do you know that? You don't… you didn't know her thoughts!"

Footsteps were heard coming up the path. Fran gently helped him stand. "I knew she loved you as well."

His eyes grew wide, and filled with more tears.

"Let's be off…" He continued to stare at the tombstone. "Goodbye, Ashe… I…" He cut off abruptly, and walked off without a word.

Fran followed silently, looking once at her dear friend's grave.

_"The Queen Ashelia Dalmasca. Savior of her Kindgom, Friend to All. "_


	4. Admiring

The glare he got from the Captain was met with a smirk. "What?"

"You were staring at her majesty."

"Is it now a crime to admire a beautiful woman?" Balthier raised an eyebrow, making sure his voice was just loud enough for Ashe to hear.

Basch huffed, crossing his arms and picking up his pace so he was no longer near the sky pirate. As he did this, the princess slowed her pace.

Balthier noticed and grinned. "Ah, Princess, lovely of you to keep me company."

"I only did so so you would not ogle me," She crossed her arms, faint blush on her face.

"And as I said, is it a crime to admire a beautiful woman?" He crossed his arms playfully.

She shook her head. "Would you stop with the constant teasing? Just once?"

"Teasing? You think I'm kidding?" Balthier stopped walking and put and hand out to make her do the same. "You are very beautiful, Ashe."

"As you've told every bar wench the same? Every shopkeeper and woman you set your eyes on?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Is that jealousy I detect, Princess?"

"And there you go again with your joking! Gods, can't you ever give a straight answer without deflecting to some off topic comment?" She began to walk away when he once again reached out, placing a hand on her arm.

"I can tell you one thing." The pirate's breath was suddenly felt on her neck, his voice right in her ear. "None of those women had eyes and clear and sparkling as yours."

He stepped away and met her gaze, taking one of her hands. "None of them had as delicate hands." Ashe pulled her hand from his and crossed her arms, flushed, but still not buying it.

He took his other hand and began playing with her hair. "None as lovely hair as yours." Ashe froze under this, closing her eyes. She had no idea what game Balthier was playing, but at the moment she could not fight back.

He leaned in. "None as lovely lips as yours." He gently kissed her.

Her hand connected with his cheek.

"What was that for?" The sky pirate asked, holding his hand to where it stung.

"I shall not be played and made a fool of! I shall not be led on by someone who's affection is not real. By one who feels he can win over any lady he so pleases!" She was unsure why she was being so harsh with him, but she did admit she did not like him playing with her emotions when she already cared for him secretly.

"But I am not playing, Ashe." His voice was quiet, serious. "I only care for you."

They stood, both arms crossed, staring the other down to see who would be first to speak.

Ashe watched Balthier for a sign of a smirk, or a playful gesture. She knew he was kidding. He had to be.

Balthier watched her struggle to realize he was actually serious. When she had, she flushed red and only then did he grin, chuckling softly.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we had best catch up to the others.

She remained frozen in place, then her eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry for slapping you!" She called after Balthier as she hurried to catch up to him.

He just laughed, and quickened his pace.


	5. The Market

AN: This is a continuation of prompt 2... I had a comment that inspired this little piece, and I think this shall have more pieces to go with it. After all, this time Balthier wins... Perhaps Ashe shall win the next one?

* * *

Eyes narrowed, Ashe made her way down the streets of Rabanastre. When she found that pirate...

Balthier, it would seem, had not been kidding when he spoke of selling her undies in the marketplace. He had left her a little note saying where he was off to, with a end remark to "see if the object she had made him was still in his drawers." Which, of course, had instantly alerted her of his plans.

She stormed towards the market, hoping he had not started his plan.

The sharp clicking of heels, a sound he knew well, drew Balthier from his sale for only a moment. However, he didn't miss a beat.

"Yes, I'm telling you sir, these are her majesty's." Balthier held up a pair of lace panties. " And if I am correct she shall be coming around that corner in just a few seconds to verify."

As if on cue, Ashe came into view.

"Balthier, you rotten scoundrel! Give me those now!"

A sly smirk grew on his face as he stepped closer to her. "But, princess, did you not give me these?"

Ashe instantly regretted making him that shirt, if it could even have been called that. "You know very well what you did and why I gave you them!"

"Oh that I do," When he raised an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling, she realized how her words could be taken and his reply just made it worse.

Damn that pirate... Her faced flushed. "You perv-!" He cut her off with a quick kiss.

"I know I'm perfect, darling," he winked, turning back to the man then with a pout. "I guess it would seem my love wishes not to sell."

Ashe froze. Why had he kissed her? What did he gain from this? She knew there had to be some motive behind it, else he wouldn't have done so. Was he really set on having people believe they were together? Was it so he could make her life more difficult in revenge for leaving him covered in Vaan and Basch's dirty underwear?

Balthier sighed dramatically and began putting Ashe's delicates back in the bag he carried. Ashe was still too shocked to speak, though she soon caught on to his true motive when he began to 'accidentally' grab extra trinkets.

"You're ste-!" He once again cut her off with a kiss, this deeper than the first.

"Stellar in bed? Why princess, what a risqué thing to say in public, and with such a crowd too!"

It was only then Ashe realized how many people had heard all this.

"When we get back," Ashe clenched her hands into a fist. "I'm going to ki-"

"Kiss me senseless?" He laughed as he pulled her away from the crowd. "Why, princess, how bold of you to say!"

She was going to kill him... And after she did so, she'd use a phoenix down to bring him back and kill him again!


	6. A Spectral Visit

Ashe closed her door tightly behind her. Her hands shook as she threw herself onto her bed, finally allowing the tears to flow, the same tears that had slowly leaked from her eyes all day.

They were gone. She was gone…He was gone. They said they had found the bodies this morning and would be bringing them back tomorrow, to give them a hero's funeral.

Her friends… Fran… Balthier… both lost to the crash, to _her_ cause.

The sobs racked her body for gods know how many hours when she heard a soft intake of breath. "Is everything alright, Princess?"

She knew that voice; It had been haunting her all day, the words 'Never dies' playing on loop as if to taunt her with their existence. Yet…

"Balthier?" Her voice was hoarse, and she had to wipe her eyes before she could actually get a good look at the man. It was him, that was for sure. There was no mistaking that frame, arms crossed as he leaned against her doorway with his usual expression on his face. "But they said…"

"Surely you did not believe that. I told you that the leading man never dies." Balthier moved towards her and sat at the foot of her bed, his footsteps quieter than she would've thought humanly possible.

Ashe moved towards him, leaning her head on his shoulder in comfort. A friend's arms wrapped around one in a tight in embrace were most reassuring when the world was crashing around you. "How did you… Was it… Never mind, I don't need to know."

Balthier brushed aside a strand of her hair, then sighed. "Ashe… I came to return this."

The silver wedding band of her late husband was pressed gently into her hand. Instinctively, her fingers curled around it, keeping it safe.

"Thank you," she breathed lightly, giving him a soft smile. There was pain in his eyes, however, when her's met his.

"I must be going," He said softly, though a bit abruptly. He stood, and kissed her forehead gently. "I am sorry I cannot stay Princess. I do doubt we shall cross paths for a long time, but I want you to remember that I shall always be there for you when you need someone to listen."

His words confused her-why would they not see each other if he would be there-, but she nodded as if she understood, feeling her eyelids droop as her exhausted body began to shut down.

"Sleep peacefully now, Ashe."

Her eyelids snapped open to the sun's rays peeking in over the windowsill, the colors of dawn filling her room. A smile crept to her face as she thought of Balthier's visit last night, her dear friend's reassuring words. He was alive, and would be there for her.

"Lady Ashe?" A voice spoke quietly from the other side of her door, bringing her from her thoughts. "It is time for you to meet with Judge Gabranth and your companions to begin the preparations for the funeral. They… The Judge has confirmed the bodies, m'lady. He said… it was for the best you not see…"

At that moment, her heart froze. It had been a dream then… the wishes of a heart hurt one too many times. She sighed, the tears creeping back into her eyes, yet when she went to brush them away, she realized her hand was still clenched around something. Something that had been given to her the night before….

She held the ring up, a small expression one could call a smile on her face while the tears continued to trickle out. Perhaps he would be with her, in spirit… had that been what he meant as he told he would be there? Was this why he said their paths would not cross for a while yet?

'_Thank you for returning this_,' she thought quietly.

In the back of her mind she swore she could here a faint _'It was no trouble at all, Princess_.'


End file.
